The Final Code
by OverlordChaos
Summary: Megiddo, a crime syndicate, has made its presence known in DenTech City. When Lan and MegaMan try to take this new organization down, the two find that they'll need help. Please R&R.
1. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Megaman Battle Network characters or ideas. I however own my ideas for this story. So if you sue me... trying to make a threat.... I will take your worldly possessions! Yeah! That's the ticket!  
  
The Final Code  
  
Chapter 1: Encounters  
  
A mysterious figure sits on a chair in front of a screen. The room is in pitch black except for the light that the screen shows. He takes a sip of his wine when a person came into the room.  
  
"Sir! We have found Lan Hikari!" said the person.  
  
The figure turns his seat around and says to the person, "Good. Show me what you have collected so far."  
  
The figure pulls out a CD, giving it to this figure. The sinister shadow played the disc on to the screen. He sees Lan out with his friends at the park. As his gaze was transfixed on the boy, he motioned the person to get out.  
  
He grins and pulls out another screen. He saw a mysterious black navi with blue armor and white appeared. He had white hair, and had a blue helmet with a red visor that covered his eyes.  
  
The figure greets the navi. "Hello Dynamo EXE."  
  
The navi Dynamo then replies to the figure, "Hello Mr. Jenako. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Jenako grinned and said, "What I want you to do is to implant this virus into the DenTech Elementary School computer."  
  
"Why a school?"  
  
"Just do it. I'll upload twenty-thousand zenny into your account mercenary."  
  
Dynamo then looked at Jenako with a surprised look. That much money just to put a virus into a school? This was an offer that he can't refuse. But if there's that much money involved, there has to be a downside to it. Dynamo then asked in curiosity, "What's the catch?"  
  
Jenako chuckled and then replied, "The only danger of this mission is an encounter with MegaMan and the security system. That's all."  
  
Dynamo then said, "That's it. Well then, I accept your job! Ja ne!" With that said, Dynamo signed off.  
  
Jenako smiled. 'Heh. We shall see if he's the one.'  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed up late again, Lan." MegaMan chirped out.  
  
"I know! I know!" Lan shouted as he was skating as fast as he could. Lan was moving as fast as possible to reach school. If he didn't make on time today, he'll have after school detention.  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
Maylu said, "Do you think Lan will ever get here on time?"  
  
Yai replied, "What do you think? He'll never get here on time!"  
  
"You know, I think he'll make the school record of tardies." Said Dex.  
  
Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"Poor Lan." Replied Maylu. She knew what would happen if he didn't get there in time.  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
Just then, Lan heard the school bell. "Aw man!" He continued to skate until he bumped into a tall man.  
  
Lan hit the ground and said, "Sorry about that sir. You see, I'm very-"  
  
"Late?"  
  
Lan looked up at the man. He was a tall man, wearing a black trench coat. The man had long black hair, with piercing yellow eyes. The man grinned and then said, "I know that you're late. It's a good thing too."  
  
"Huh?" was Lan's reply.  
  
The man closed his eyes and said, "You see, you may not know it, but your school is in danger."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You have thirty minutes to stop a virus that could destroy the school along with the people that you hold dear."  
  
MegaMan asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm the one who planned it."  
  
Lan and MegaMan both yelled, "You what?!"  
  
The man grinned and said, "While this conversation is interesting, you only have twenty-seven minutes to stop it."  
  
"C'mon Lan! Lets hurry up. We don't have the time right now!" MegaMan yelled out of his PET.  
  
Lan had no choice but to listen to his navi. He skated as fast as possible to reach the school.  
  
The man smiled. "Hurry Lan." He then laughed.  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101101010101010101010101011010101010101  
  
In the school computer system  
  
The program had finished saving the attendance record that was sent to it. He looks at it and says, "I tell ya. Lan's going to have the world record of tardies."  
  
Another program said, "I know what you mean. I mean four weeks of straight tardies will do that."  
  
The school security navi walked around I the mainframe. "No viruses here."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
The security navi turned around and got blasted. The other security navis went over to where the incident happened. There, they saw Dynamo, with his arm cannon out. Before any of them could react, Dynamo smirked and blasted them all.  
  
"Now that the security is out of the way, it's time to get down to business."  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
"Attention class!" a voice said over the PA system. "At this time, an emergency lock down is in order. I repeat, an emergency lockdown is in order."  
  
Ms. Mari then said, "Oh dear. We hadn't had one of these."  
  
As if on cue, the voice over the PA system then said, "Psych!"  
  
Everyone was silent. They apparently didn't find that funny.  
  
"Aw come on! It was a joke."  
  
Everyone still did not speak.  
  
"Ok fine. But seriously, all of you are in danger."  
  
Everyone stood surprised. How is it that they could be in any possible danger?  
  
"Ok. Here's the deal. I've just planted a virus in the school's main computer. In about twenty-three minutes, this virus will short circuit all the wiring, causing a fire. I hope you brought your sunscreen! This was Dynamo, and that's all the announcements for today!"  
  
There was an awkward silence after that, until Dynamo's voice came on the PA system again. "Sorry about interrupting class again, but the gates are locked, so there is no possible way to get out. Thanks and have a great day!"  
  
Everyone started panicking. Even Ms. Mari couldn't keep her cool. "No. It can't end like this!"  
  
Maylu then asked herself mentally, 'Where's Lan?'  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
Lan kept rushing until he saw that the school gates are closed. He stopped in front of it and yelled, "You got to be kidding me!"  
  
MegaMan was thinking the same thing when he noticed something next to the gate. A port for jacking in. "Lan! Jack me in to the gate!"  
  
Lan saw the gate and replied to his navi, "I hear ya buddy!" He grabbed the cord. "Jack in!! MegaMan, Power up!"  
  
With a beam of light, MegaMan was now in the gate computer. MegaMan saw all of the viruses that were keeping the gate closed. Many of the security navis were having trouble with the swarm of Mettaurs.  
  
As one of the security navis, a Mettaur jumped in the air with its pick axe, ready to strike.  
  
"I don't think so! Mega Buster!" The blue navi shot the Mettaur, which instantly deleted it.  
  
The security navi looks up and says, "MegaMan? What are you doing here? Is Lan late again?"  
  
Lan over heard him and looked down. Even the programs and the other navis knew.  
  
The Mettaurs noticed what was going on, and decided to attack using their ShockWave. In unison, they all struck their pick axes down, shooting the ShockWave.  
  
Lan saw this and said, "Oh no you don't!" He pulled out a couple of Battle Chips from his pocket. "PanelOut3! Battlechip in! Download!"  
  
A pick axe formed in MegaMan's hand. "Thanks Lan!" MegaMan hit the panels, breaking them. The ShockWave dissipated, leaving the blue navi safe.  
  
"This should finish them!" Lan stated, pulling out another Battle Chip. "Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download!"  
  
MegaMan fired a single shot that multiplied into many more. The blasts had deleted all of those viruses.  
  
Lan cheered, "Whoo-hoo! Go MegaMan!"  
  
MegaMan helped the security navi up. The navi said, "Thank you. But we currently have another situation going on. A navi known as Dynamo had broken in the school computer. He had planted a virus that will set the school on fire in seventeen minutes."  
  
MegaMan said, "Couldn't the school evacuate?"  
  
The security navi shook his head. "The gate is completely locked. And it will also get caught on fire. To make things worse, if the fire catches the gas tanks in the school, it could cause an explosion!"  
  
Lan clenched his fist. "No! That means everyone inside won't survive!"  
  
MegaMan quickly looked at the security navi and asked, "Is there anything we can do to stop it?"  
  
"Well, there is one way."  
  
"Can you tell us?"  
  
"You can stop this by taking this shortcut." The security navi pointed to the shortcut behind him. "It should lead you to the main computer. There you can destroy the virus. Please hurry!"  
  
MegaMan nodded and ran on the shortcut. He was warped into the main computer. "All right Lan. I'm in." He looked around and saw a strange navi. Either Protoman got a makeover, or he was the culprit. "Hey you!" MegaMan shouted as he ran over to the navi who wore the helmet with a red visor.  
  
The navi turned and said, "Hmph. You must be Megaman."  
  
MegaMan stopped and said, "Are you Dynamo?"  
  
The navi smirked. "Yeah. How'd ya know?"  
  
The blue navi then asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Dynamo grinned and said, "I have nothing against this school, but I'm a mercenary hired by the crime syndicate Megiddo. They want me to set the virus and leave. But, it couldn't hurt to play around for a little bit."  
  
Megaman shouted to his operator, "Lan! This guy wants a fight! What should we do?"  
  
Before Lan could answer, Dynamo stated, "You don't have a choice." With that said, Dynamo held his buster up and shot it. The blast hit MegaMan in the shoulder.  
  
"Arrrgh." MegaMan grunted. 'That shot was powerful.'  
  
"Hang on!" Lan frantically said. "Recover120! Battle Chip in! Down Load!"  
  
The wound that MegaMan sustained was gone. "Thanks Lan." MegaMan looked around and saw that Dynamo was nowhere near to be seen. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
MegaMan turned back on saw Dynamo with a Ruby colored beam saber in his hand, over his head. He swung, but MegaMan jumped away.  
  
"CyberSword! Battle Chip in! Download!"  
  
MegaMan's right arm was transformed into a sword. "All right Dynamo!" The blue navi charged at his opponent. He swung at Dynamo, but the mercenary parried it with is saber. He twirled his saber around and tried to strike him again. MegaMan dodged it, and went for the other side of Dynamo.  
  
Dynamo smiled, and clicked a button on his saber. Now another saber came down on the other side, blocking the strike MegaMan was about to perform.  
  
"What?!" Lan and MegaMan said at the exact same time.  
  
Dynamo took advantage of the situation and kicked MegaMan on his side. The blue navi screamed as he flew back. Dynamo twirled his double beam saber. "Do you think you can beat me with such pitiful moves?"  
  
Lan gripped his PET. "MegaMan! Are you all right!?"  
  
MegaMan grunted as he got up. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Not for long!" Dynamo said as he spun his double beam saber and threw it.  
  
MegaMan jumped over it and said, "Is that all you got?"  
  
Dynamo smiled as two more double beam sabers formed in his hand. "What were you saying?"  
  
MegaMan gulped as the two new blades flew at him. MegaMan side stepped the first one, and ducked on the second one. "Ha! I dodged them all!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Lan shouted out, "MegaMan behind you!!"  
  
"Huh?" MegaMan said as he turned.  
  
The three blades that he had just avoided hit each slashed him. Megaman screamed at the pain that the cuts did on him. He now had three huge gashes, two on his arms, and one on his side. Streams of data were flowing out of it.  
  
"Megaman!" Lan yelled. He was worried. He didn't want to lose him again.  
  
The blue gasped as he struggled to get up. Those hits were powerful.  
  
Dynamo smirked. "Oh. You only had ten minutes left. You were so close too." He said sarcastically.  
  
"L-Lan." Megaman muttered. He was in deep pain.  
  
"Don't worry! "Recover200-"  
  
Dynamo then said, "Not this time!" The mercenary charged his fist up with a blue electrical energy. "Dynamo Tower!" He punched the ground, and out came many electrical towers from under MegaMan was. All of the towers hit him exactly. MegaMan screamed in anguish.  
  
"No! Hold on! Recover200! Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan inserted the chip, but nothing happened. MegaMan was still severely wounded.  
  
"What happened?!" Lan asked as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.  
  
Dynamo laughed and said, "You see. Anything hit with Dynamo Tower is severely disrupted for 5 minutes."  
  
"L-l-Aln." MegaMan said. He couldn't even say the name of his operator.  
  
Dynamo laughed when he got a call. "Dynamo. I require your assistance now."  
  
"Understood." Dynamo turned to MegaMan and said, "Well, it's been fun now, but I gotta go! Ja ne!" Dynamo disappeared.  
  
"MegaMan!!" Lan yelled.  
  
They only had seven minutes. And because of the fact that MegaMan was severely disrupted, it was reduced down to two minutes. If they ever needed a miracle, they would need one right now.  
  
Wooh! My first ever MegaMan Battle Network Fanfic. Well, with seven minutes on the clock, will Lan and MegaMan pull through? Find out next chapter! 


	2. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.  
  
The Final Code  
  
Chapter 2: The New Kid  
  
"Why did you pull me out so early?" asked Dynamo.  
  
Jenako grinned as he took his sip of wine. He then stated to the mercenary, "I don't want him destroyed yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jenako continued to look at the screen displaying MegaMan's struggle. "You see, I have a hypothesis. My extensive research on the navi has revealed some... revelations."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"MegaMan handled the GigaFreeze program."  
  
Dynamo raised one of his eyebrows. "The what?"  
  
"GigaFreeze. This program could freeze Alpha, the primal form of the Internet. However, if you weren't chosen to handle it, the navi that touched it would be frozen forever. There were two who have handled it. MegaMan and Bass. The way I see it, this navi may hold the key to revealing to me where the Final Code is located if he was able to handle GigaFreeze."  
  
"The Final Code?"  
  
Jenako then said, "That code will cause Megiddo to rise."  
  
Dynamo looked at him stupefied. "If you don't want him destroyed, why did ya tell me to implant the virus in the school mainframe?"  
  
"This was a test. Your Dynamo Towers have severely disrupted him. But why is he still responding?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
Lan clenched his PET when he heard a voice. "Lan!"  
  
Lan was very surprised. It was his navi, Megaman. "Lan! Download a Battle Chip!"  
  
"Weren't you disrupted?"  
  
MegaMan then shouted to his operator, "I don't know what happened. Just do it!"  
  
Lan nodded as he pulled a Battle Chip from his pocket. "Black Bomb! Battle Chip In! Download!!"  
  
MegaMan was no holding a huge bomb in his hands. There was five minutes on the detonator. "All right! Here we go!" MegaMan threw the bomb at the detonator. It exploded on impact.  
  
"Woo hoo! Go MegaMan!" yelled an extremely overly excited Lan, who was dancing around.  
  
MegaMan looked at the remnants of the detonator virus. It was still there, but it now had ten seconds on the clock. "What?!" The blue navi exclaimed.  
  
A message was now heard from the virus. "Detonation in 10...9...8...7..."  
  
"No!" Lan yelled.  
  
"6..."  
  
"Lan!" MegaMan yelled.  
  
"5..."  
  
MegaMan tried to shoot it with his Mega Buster, but it did nothing.  
  
"4..."  
  
"Sorry Lan." Muttered the blue navi in defeat.  
  
"3...2..."  
  
But then, there was a gun shot noise. The virus was instantly deleted. MegaMan turned around to see a new navi. This navi wore a crimson cloak. He had piercing red eyes that was enough to give anyone the creeps. He had no helmet, which was very odd. He long black hair.  
  
The navi had his arm extended, which he held a gun. He retracted it back and put it under the cloak. The navi turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" MegaMan called out.  
  
The navi stopped and then said, "You fool."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You foolish navi. You realize how close the school was to being destroyed? You and your operator are pathetic."  
  
MegaMan countered by saying, "Hey don't talk about Lan like that!"  
  
The cloaked navi smirked. "You two were complete idiots. Lets hope that I won't have to bail you out again." The mysterious navi then disappeared.  
  
"Logging out." It didn't even say his name.  
  
MegaMan was now curious. "Who was that?"  
  
101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
Dynamo stared in complete shock. "I don't understand. That attack should've disrupted him!"  
  
Jenako smiled. "If my hypothesis is correct, then he holds the key to the Final Code. However, there is now one factor that I have to include."  
  
Dynamo was being over dramatic about his Dynamo Towers not doing their job. "How can this be? I have worked hard to perfect that technique! Is it not perfect enough? Oh how fate can be cruel..."  
  
"Shut up!!!!" yelled Jenako.  
  
Dynamo then stopped and said. "Sorry about that. I decided to put drama into my system for undercover missions. How did I do?"  
  
Jenako just kept silent, staring down at the screen.  
  
Dynamo sweat-dropped and gulped. "Heh, heh, heh. I'll shut up now."  
  
Jenako then sighed and said. "Anyways, before you interrupted me, a new factor has been added in. Crimson and his stupid navi are here. Megiddo's missions have now become ten times harder to pull off."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Jenako took a sip of wine and said. "Not this time. I'll call you in the future."  
  
Dynamo responded, "Ok! Ja ne!" His screen went black.  
  
Jenako closed the laptop as he drank more wine. As he finished, a person came up to him holding a wine bottle. "Sir. Would you like some more?"  
  
Jenako smiled and said, "Yes please. And waiter, I'm ready to order." 'Heh. The first test was complete. I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't warn him. Oh well.'  
  
010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
After Detention is over  
  
"Ah man! This sucks!" Lan said out of frustration as he walked home. "I tried to save the school and I still got detention!!!"  
  
"Hey look at it this way!" chirped MegaMan from his PET. "At least the school is safe!"  
  
Lan sighed. "But we didn't stop the virus. That one navi did."  
  
"Who was that though?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
Jenako once again sat in his room. He pressed a button and a screen popped up on the computer. It showed the visual of a kid wearing blue. He had aqua colored eyes and light blue hair.  
  
"Hello Jack. I have an important assignment for you today."  
  
The young boy stared at him with emotionless cold eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"I need you to put a deep frost on DenTech City."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes and replied, "You want me to freeze the whole city?"  
  
Jenako grinned and said, "That would be desirable. However, you may encounter MegaMan."  
  
Jack closed his eyes. "He won't be a problem."  
  
"Also, Crucifix has been spotted on the net. I believe Crimson had followed Megiddo activities to here."  
  
"Understood."  
  
010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101  
  
Lan opened the front door of his house. His mom was cleaning dishes. "How was school today? Did you enjoy detention?"  
  
Lan mumbled at his mom's sarcasm as he went into his room. He put his PET up on the computer, and then just fell on the bed.  
  
"Hey Lan! You got mail!" the blue navi shouted.  
  
Lan got up asked him, "Who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know. It's anonymous."  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Lan said as he lay back down.  
  
"It says:  
  
Dear Lan,  
  
I am aware of what happened today. As you probably heard, Megiddo, a crime syndicate both responsible for crimes on the net and the real world, have made an appearance in DenTech City. I'm not sure what Megiddo is after, but it's best for you and your navi to stay out of events that could be linked to Megiddo. This is only a warning, and I can't stop you from doing what you want. But take heed. You may not be as lucky as you were today.  
  
Crimson."  
  
Lan pondered on the letter. "Who's Crimson?"  
  
MegaMan continued to look at the letter. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that we'll find out."  
  
101010101010101010101010101010101010010101010101011010101010011001010101  
  
Next day at School  
  
"So Lan! You finally got here on time!" teased Maylu.  
  
"Aw come on! Gimme a break would ya?" Lan replied.  
  
"Wow! He's here on time?" chirped a new voice.  
  
Lan turned around. "Oh. Hey Tory!"  
  
Tory grinned and said, "You should feel proud Lan! A couple more tardies and you'll get a new record!"  
  
"Ha ha." Lan responded sarcastically.  
  
Ms. Mari walked up in front of the classroom and announced, "Class! We have a new student today!"  
  
A boy wearing long black shorts, shirt, and red vest stepped up in the front of the class. He had amber colored eyes, and short black hair. The boy wore a grin on his face.  
  
Ms. Mari said, "Class, this is Zieg Crimson."  
  
Zieg replied, "Hey there!"  
  
Lan just looked at the kid. 'Zieg Crimson? He's Crimson?' Lan thought in shock. He shook his head. It couldn't be him.  
  
Ms. Mari smiled and said, "You can sit right behind Lan."  
  
Zieg nodded and sat in the desk appointed to him. He took his seat and whispered, "Well Lan, did you get my message?"  
  
Lan just closed his eyes. "Yeah I got it. So you're Crimson?"  
  
"Yup. That's me. If you want to discuss the Megiddo issue, find me during lunch."  
  
Lan nodded. He didn't like Zieg at all. Despite that however, he knows that he talk to him  
  
101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
In Cyber World  
  
MegaMan just heard the conversation between Lan and Zieg. "So he's Crimson huh?"  
  
"Guts! What's MegaMan talking about? Guts!" said a confused, huge bulking GutsMan.  
  
Glyde, the butler navi, had said, "I agree. What's going on MegaMan?"  
  
The blue navi turned around and said, "A guy named Crimson had e-mailed us about what happened during school. It said that Megiddo, a crime organization, was responsible."  
  
The small Eskimo navi, IceMan, chipped in. "Hey guys, I've heard about Megiddo over the BBS. It's an organization that is responsible for many crimes that have occurred. Their leader is wanted in twenty different countries!"  
  
Roll asked, "What did he do?"  
  
"He's done plenty." Replied a monotonous voice.  
  
The gang turned around to see a crimson-cloaked navi.  
  
"You!!!" MegaMan shouted.  
  
The navi grinned. "Yes, it's me."  
  
Roll looked at MegaMan in a concern manner. "Do you know him?"  
  
MegaMan nodded. "He's the one who destroyed the virus yesterday."  
  
The navi looked at the gang with cold eyes. He smiled and said, "I want you to know that you are pathetic."  
  
GutsMan then walked over to the navi. "Guts! GutsMan don't like your attitude! You a puny navi! Guts!"  
  
The navi looked at GutsMan with sheer coldness. "I don't care what you think, so just shove off!"  
  
GutsMan was now furious. "GutsMan Mad! Guts! I squish you now!" GutsMan raised his fist, ready to hammer it down on the navi.  
  
The cloaked navi grinned. "My such animosity." Just as GutsMan was about to bring his fist down, the navi quickly pulled out his gun and pointed at his head. GutsMan froze.  
  
MegaMan shouted out to his friend. "GutsMan!"  
  
The navi just glared at GutsMan viciously. He threatened, "Either you swallow your pride and walk away, or you swallow this shot and don't walk away now."  
  
GutsMan had to comply with the terms of agreements. He walked away.  
  
Roll couldn't stand it. She just walked up to the navi. "Who do you think you are!?" She raised her hand, ready to slap him, until the navi brought his hand up. He grabbed her arm, and then tossed her over to MegaMan, who wasn't quite prepared. The two collided.  
  
The cloaked navi then answered her. "The name is Crucifix." He then logged off.  
  
All right people, that's the end of chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3. 


End file.
